oswfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Ewokové
thumb|leftEwokové jsou malí medvídci z lesnatého měsíce Endoru.Jejich kůže je pokryta tvrdou srstí. Mají malý černý nos a velké oči.Na rukou mají jen dva prsty ale i s tím dokázali vše možné.(co jiného jim zbývalo že?) Jejich srst se po celé galaxii prodává jako skvělá vycpávka pro levné brnění nebo nějakou věc která se dá považovat za ochranu těla.Dorůstají v průměru 1m v dospělosti. Jsou ale také výjimky které se vytáhli až na 120 !cm.! Ewokové jsou mírumilovní ale když dojde na nejhorší umí jejich inteligentní mozek vytvořit myšlenku k boji. V tomto boji sahali na své zbraně které byli především jen domovsky vyrobeny. Mezi jejich zbraně patřili:Luky,Kameny,Oštěpy namáčené jedem (což jim v bitvě proti impérium velkou výhodu nepřineslo). Jejich kmen má vždy hlavního válečníka průzkumníka a samozřejmě náčelníka. Náčelník je vždy ozdoben nějakými korunami a různými Endorskými šperky.Narozdíl od náčelníka ostatní členové kmenu jsou jen v rouchu. Výskyt v epizodách Výskyt Star Wars: Ewoks - "Blue Harvest" Star Wars: Ewoks - "Asha" Star Wars: Ewoks - "The Crystal Cloak" Star Wars: Ewoks - "The Wish Plant" Star Wars: Ewoks - "Home Is Where the Shrieks Are" Star Wars: Ewoks - "Princess Latara" Star Wars: Ewoks - "The Raich" Star Wars: Ewoks - "The Totem Master" Star Wars: Ewoks - "A Gift for Shodu" Star Wars: Ewoks - "Night of the Stranger" Star Wars: Ewoks - "Gone with the Mimphs" Star Wars: Ewoks - "The First Apprentice" Star Wars: Ewoks - "Hard Sell" Star Wars: Ewoks - "A Warrior and a Lurdo" Star Wars: Ewoks - "The Season Scepter" Star Wars: Ewoks - "Prow Beaten" Star Wars: Ewoks - "Baga's Rival" Star Wars: Ewoks - "Horville's Hut of Horrors" Star Wars: Ewoks - "The Tragic Flute" Star Wars: Ewoks - "Just My Luck" Star Wars: Ewoks - "Bringing Up Norky" Star Wars: Ewoks - "Party Ewok" Star Wars: Ewoks - "Malani the Warrior" Star Wars: Ewoks - "Battle for the Sunstar" Wicket and the Dandelion Warriors: An Ewok Adventure The Shadow Stone: An Ewok Adventure The Red Ghost: An Ewok Adventure Wicket Goes Fishing: An Ewok Adventure Fuzzy as an Ewok: An Ewok Adventure Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure Ewoks: The Battle for Endor Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds Star Wars: The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader (jen zmínka) Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (First appearance) / radio drama / junior novelization Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel Star Wars Manga: Return of the Jedi 3 Star Wars Manga: Return of the Jedi 4 Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi Escape from Balis-Baurgh The Truce at Bakura A Day in the Life (jen zmínka) X-wing: Rogue Leader Apocalypse Endor (objevují se ve vzpomínce/kách) Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom Star Wars 85: The Hero Star Wars 90: The Choice Star Wars 92: The Dream Star Wars 94: Small Wars Star Wars 97: Escape Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess Star Wars 100: First Strike X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement (jen zmínka) Marooned Star Tours The Lost City of the Jedi (jen zmínka) Prophets of the Dark Side (jen zmínka) X-wing: Wraith Squadron (jen zmínka) X-wing: Iron Fist (jen zmínka) X-wing: Solo Command The Courtship of Princess Leia (jen zmínka) Heir to the Empire (jen zmínka) Dark Force Rising (jen zmínka) The Last Command (jen zmínka) X-wing: Isard's Revenge (jen zmínka) X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar (jen zmínka) Dark Empire Dark Apprentice (jen zmínka) Shield of Lies (jen zmínka) Vision of the Future (jen zmínka) The Crystal (jen zmínka) Star Wars: Chewbacca (objevuje se hologramu) Edge of Victory II: Rebirth (jen zmínka) Dark Journey (jen zmínka) Force Heretic II: Refugee (jen zmínka) Star by Star (jen zmínka) Dark Nest I: The Joiner King Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen Dark Nest III: The Swarm War Inferno Fury Revelation Star Wars Legacy: Broken (jako loutka)